Zinnia/Manga
In the Pokémon Adventures manga Zinnia debuts in the . She is first encountered at the Sky Pillar, where she meets as he attempts to ascend it alongside . Believing him to be an intruder, Zinnia attacks Ruby with her . Ruby manages to get the upper hand by tricking Zinnia's , Aster, with Pokéblocks, allowing him to pin Zinnia to the ground when she noticed Aster running off. He then demands to know who Zinnia is and what she knows about the upcoming crisis threatening to destroy Hoenn. Zinnia refuses to answer and escapes Ruby's grasp. She then uses her Mega Anklet to Mega Evolve her Salamence into a Mega Salamence. Ruby counters by Mega Evolving Latios into a Mega Latios with his Mega Bracelet. Ruby eventually manages to defeat Zinnia's Salamence, and reveals that he's aware that he encountered it before. Zinnia realizes that the person who defeated her Salamence years ago in her attempt to free Rayquaza from the Pokémon Association must have actually been Ruby all along. She congratulates Ruby for his battling skills and agrees to tell him everything she knows. She reveals that in nine days time, a meteoroid will hit the planet, destroying it and its inhabitants. Zinnia also reveals her hatred for the Devon Corporation due to its choice in using science and technology to prevent the meteoroid from falling. As she prepares to leave to focus on her mission to stop the meteoroid, Zinnia thanks Ruby for his assistance in freeing Rayquaza and flies off. Later, she muses over the fact that Ruby received his Mega Bracelet from Steven Stone, the son of the Devon Corporation's president and angrily wonders where Devon got Key Stones from. Later, Zinnia arrives at Sea Mauville with several Team Aqua and Team Magma Grunts. She finds Mr. Stone using the Absorber to drain the life energy of 's Chic and 's Sceptile in their Mega-Evolved states to power a machine that will be able to warp the meteoroid away. She reveals that she had spied on Team Magma and Team Aqua during their attempts to awaken Groudon and Kyogre and made allies with several of the Grunts of both teams. She and the Grunts attack everyone to steal the dimensional shifter that Mr. Stone was powering with Chic and Sceptile's life energy. Sapphire takes the dimensional shifter and attempts to run away, but Zinnia manages to take her Mega Bracelet with the Key Stone still inside. Zinnia then decides to go after Steven's Key Stone next and begins attacking him. Just as Zinnia gets the advantage in battle, Ruby arrives with his Mega Mumu and asks everyone to stop fighting. Ruby then begins battling Zinnia. After being told by the Grunts that Sapphire had disappeared with the dimensional shifter, Zinnia decides to retreat. Before leaving, Zinnia attacks Steven in an attempt to take his Key Stone. She is stopped again by Ruby, who offers up his and Emerald's Mega Bracelets to Zinnia to convince her to leave. Zinnia accepts the bribe and leaves, but Ruby reveals he secretly stole a scroll when Zinnia wasn't looking. At Mossdeep City, Zinnia finds the dimensional shifter outfitted inside a rocket that is in the process of being launched into space. She is attacked by Sapphire, who attempts to stop Zinnia from interfering with the launch. Zinnia is assisted by her Team Magma and Team Aqua allies, who battle Sapphire while Zinnia goes off to stop the rocket, which has already been launched. Sapphire evades her opponents and follows Zinnia onto the rocket, where they battle once more. Zinnia eventually defeats Sapphire by knocking her off of the rocket, giving Zinnia the opportunity to destroy the shifter and the rocket. At , Zinnia finds Ruby and Sapphire riding on top of Rayquaza after successfully befriending it. Angered that they managed to get Rayquaza, Zinnia challenges the two to a battle while wearing a second Mega Anklet. By teaming up with Aster's , Zinnia manages to lure Rayquaza away from Ruby and Sapphire. Upon getting away, Zinnia reveals to Rayquaza about her attempts to free it from the Pokémon Association's control and asks it to join her in destroying the meteoroid. Rayquaza rejects Zinnia's request, impales her with its tail, and blasts her away in a rage. Zinnia later awakens in Sootopolis City, having been rescued by . Mr. Stone attempts to apologize to Zinnia about the trouble he caused in attempting to control Rayquaza. Zinnia rejects Mr. Stone's apology and claims that he is only trying to save face for his failures. Now brought to tears, Zinnia gives up and claims that her villagers were right to believe she wasn't strong enough to save the planet in Aster's stead. This angers Emerald, who claims that they shouldn't give up and there must still be something they can do to save the planet. When asked why only Draconids are allowed to ride with Rayquaza, Zinnia reveals that the plan to stop the meteoroid is essentially a suicide mission. Due to Rayquaza constantly emitting poisonous ozone when in space, the Lorekeeper would not survive the attack. After hearing Zinnia's explanation, Mr. Stone and Steven get the idea to find a way to protect the person riding on Rayquaza with a special suit. Later, Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald have their various allies from around Hoenn travel to Sootopolis to assist in stopping the meteoroid. There, Steven presents Zinnia with a jar of Key Stones belonging to Aster collected from the Embedded Tower. When Zinnia speculates that Steven took some Key Stones for himself, Steven explains that he received his Key Stone from the Mega Evolution guru in Kalos. Although happy that she has the Key Stones needed to bond with Rayquaza, Zinnia collapses from her injuries. She is later seen in a bed and then placed in a wheelchair until she has fully healed. Ruby and Sapphire forgive her for her wrongdoings, with Sapphire promising that they can talk, get to know each other and become friends later. Pokémon (Japanese: シガナ Shigana) is Zinnia's first known Pokémon. It was first seen at the Sky Pillar with Zinnia and watched as Zinnia battled against Ruby. Ruby exploited Aster's taste for sour-flavored Pokéblocks to lure it out in the open. When Zinnia tried to get Aster to come back, she was left wide open for Ruby to pull her out of hiding and reveal herself. It has a Relaxed nature. None of Aster's moves are known.}} is Zinnia's second known Pokémon. It was used to battle against and at the Sky Pillar. Although its Defense and power increased after Mega Evolving into Mega Salamence, Ruby defeated it by Mega Evolving Latios into Mega Latios and firing off a . Afterward, Zinnia revealed that her Salamence was the same one that attacked Ruby and as children in an attempt to free from its capture at the hands of the Pokémon Association. Later, it was used to battle Sapphire at Mossdeep City in order to get to the dimensional shifter.}} is Zinnia's third known Pokémon. It was first used to attack Sea Mauville alongside Zinnia's Team Magma and Aqua Grunt allies. Ultima used her to try and battle Goodra, only to be defeated. Later, Goodra battled Steven's Mega and nearly managed to win with its Fire attacks before being interrupted by Ruby. Later, it fought against Sapphire at Mossdeep City. Goodra's only known move is .}} Borrowed is a Pokémon originally belonging to Aster. It helped Zinnia battle against Ruby and Sapphire in order to get them off of Rayquaza. Sensing the lingering presence of Aster on top of Noivern, Rayquaza was attracted towards Noivern, who led it away from Ruby and Sapphire so that Zinnia could convince it to join her. Noivern's only known move is .}}